Interesting
by Mona like
Summary: it is a shounen Hollywood fanfic actually i not this option in list so i have to select it it is filled with dreams romance and friendship u will like i didn't have any choice so i have to select this category so sorry
1. Chapter 1

New Friendship Begins

"What a beautiful day it is for shopping." said a blond haired boy. " I wonder what she would like." he thought as he entered the mall. "Should I go and see some cosmetic products. I remember once Shun saying that girls like doing makeup a lot . Noone can understand what a girl likes the most and half of a man's salary is going in waste buying expensive and branded cosmetics for his wife. But what am I thinking about . She is a 10 years old girl. Oh! I don't know anything about girls. What should I do? Maybe I should ask someone's help .

He came to the clothing area where he found a girl wearing a yellow frock above the knee with a white small heel sandals and long silky black hairs with a yellow and orange flower clip one side . He came to her "Excuse me!" She turned around ,her bangs falling on her face "hmm… yes" His eyes wide opened looking into her beautiful dark brown eyes and those pink cute lips ( she did put lipgloss for sure)she was cute. " Are you an actress? Have you worked with Tomii san ? In which movie?" " Ahhhhh…! What ! You really thought so? I am not. I think you are mistaking me with someone else." " Oh! You are not .I am so sorry .( bowing down ) " No problem. Is there something you want ?" He said while a small blush appears on his face rubbing back of his head " You see today there is a birthday which I have to attend and she is a 10 year old girl. I am not able to decide on what should I buy for her as her gift I don't know what she will like . actually I am not good with girls and you are a girl . so please ,please help me choosing a gift ." Bowing down . " Oh I see ok I will help you but stop bowing down everytime. " really ! thankyou so much" again bowing down . "oh I am so sorry" both of them laughing . " Alright so let's see what's your budget" showing her the money he have . " oh you have enough money to buy a cute dress. She is a small girl so I am sure that if you give her a cute dress with a beautiful flower then she will be really happy" " oh I see. Then let's buy one" showing a pink cute frock she said " how about this one is it ok. I think it is good" " then I will take this"

Both of them going together to the lady who was making bills " we would like to buy this one" " ok sir .please pay this much." Looking at them giggling and saying in a casual way " Are you both couples , you both look cute together ." " what!?..." she is totally shocked " no we are not . Its nothing like that ." " you are so cute" she blushed deep red when he said this . " thankyou sir .come again" " thank you" "alright then bye .I will leave now ." " oh yeah sure by the way my name is Tomii Daiki and you" " I am Tia Shizoki" " nice to meet you Tia. we can be friends" oh yeah sure Tomii" " you can call me Tommy . And please come and see us in Hollywood Tokyo . I am a member of Shonen Hollywood" " Shonen Hollywood ? okay I will" "okay bye then. Next time when we meet we will become good friends and I will bring my friends too .They are good ." " Sure bye Tommy . see you."

" bye . she is a good girl everyone will be happy to meet her . oh I not took her number .Maybe next time . A new friendship begins today."


	2. Chapter 2

My Girl

AUTHOR'S NOTE : it is a Shounen Hollywood fanfic and I do not own anything except Ocs and enjoy ,if not, review. This is my first fanfic.

"Blue sky and a sun shining bright above my head .What a beautiful day for sketching . I wanted to go to the park for sketching from last two weeks but I couldn't find time for it,(taking deep sigh )now today is the day I am set free. Well I called Azusa but looks like she will not come" Entering the park, Tia wore dark blue jeans shorts, brown boots with small heels , pink top with a blue , white striped jacket folded to her elbow ,a white wrist watch in her left hand ,half pony with heart shaped clip. "I met Tommy that day,he was a nice guy . I would like to meet him again he is my 5th friend since I came to Japan in these four weeks, it is soo good having friends. I am going to sketch those three ducks there." starting her sketch. After some time, "Hey cutie wanna hangout with me." She started going somewhere else but those bustards came in front of her, they were four. " what do you want ? Get off my way you idiots ." " ohhh ! how scary I am afraid of your sweet voice ." "hey boss can I make her my girlfriend." Slaping him " shut up she is mine you stupid" He caught her hand "let me go you idiot . I said leave me "trying to shake her hand off, she tried to slap him and did slap him from the other hand then the boss became angry and held her chin . He was about to kiss her when suddenly someone's hand came in front of his mouth and pushed him back. He took Tia out of his hand into his and she stepped beside him for safety , her hand was still in his hand " How dare you touch a girl without her permission you rascals. Get out of here or I am going to kick your butts hard." " who the hell are you to tell me that .are you aiming to fight me, you will lose hardly you jerk." " Boss teacher is coming this way" someone whispered in his ears. There is a change in his look , he turns a bit blue . " ok then I am not in mood of fighting right now but next time when I see you ,you are going to be beaten badly for interepting me ." " boss teacher" " run" He was still holding her hand , he came just like a prince wearing a navy blue school uniform. " they are just some brats from a nearby school don't take them seriously" realizing that he was still holding a girl's hand , he releases her hand all of a sudden blushing deep red . then his eyes fell on the girl who was still a bit shocked and afraid somewhat shivering . He kept his hand gently on her shoulder and said " don't fear now ,see they are gone now and looks like they won't come soon if they come all you need is just kick their butts or call for someone's help around you" she looked at him , his eyes widened at her innocent and cute looks he blushed a bit . " thank you so much really thank you so much how can I thank you . and also sorry for getting in such kind of fuss for me I am really sorry , and thankful for your help ." " that's alright it was my pleasure to help a beautiful girl like you." She blushed deep red and spoke " how should I thank you ? If you don't mind I can give you a treat of icecream or anything that you like. So what do you say?" " of course , sure but it is not possible now because I have to go for practice" " practice?" "Yeah you see I am a member of Shounen Hollywood. Why don't you come and watch us in Hollywood Tokyo ?" "Oh yeah sure wait ,Shonen Hollywood? That means you know Tommy." " Yes I know him he is one of us , he is our friend ." " I want to meet him , he is my friend too ." " then come to Hollywood Tokyo" " yeah I will surely come. By the way I am Tia and you" " my name is Shun Maiyama" "Nice to meet you Shun . I made another friend , that's so cool." " friend?" " yes and you can't come for the treat today maybe some other day. will you?" " yeah sure how about tomorrow this time and place" " yes I am fine with it" "alright then I will leave now or else I will be late. See you tomorrow then" " yeah sure Bye" waving her hand as he goes from there . He thinks " I can't believe Tommy made friend with such a beauty . I am a bit sad that I cannot be her boyfriend she is so good . But president won't allow. Tommy is thinking the same way I guess or may be not who knows but still …. She is different"

"hey Tia" a light green haired girl coming towards Tia. " Azusa! Where were you till now" " so sorry actually I was stuck with something rubbish. Why , what is it ? Did something happen?" " yes just stuck in a bad situation but see, a princely, calm red haired boy named Shun saved me. Oh yes I remember , do you know Shonen Hollywood?" " yes of course I do, they are a team of idols who perform at Hollywood Tokyo. Don't say that that red haired boy was Shun Maiyama from Shounen Hollywood." " that means that I made idol friends ."totally shocked " how many have you met yet" " well you see two I met Tommy also" "I am pretty sure that Kanon is not going to be happy by this . She is a huge fan of them but only because of their looks , she will surely ask their number or chance to date them without hesitation . be ready for it because you have got an insane friend group" " yes sure you are right and you are the most intelligent and calm one among us ,well where are your specs and don't be so addicted with that mobile that you don't listen to your friend . and sooner we are going to Hollywood Tokyo to watch them" " sorry and sure" " hey I will be giving Shun a treat tomorrow for his help . are you coming and should I call Kanon too? "No I am not and if you listen to my advice don't call Kanon or else he will get irritated and leave soon." "Well I guess you are right but still I can feel the change coming in my life (wondering).I haven't finished my sketch yet. Azusa you are joining me ,right?" "sure I came for that only" both of them sat together and looked at the clear blue sky, starting their drawing .

Author's note: it will take time to make next chapter but I will try to do it soon. I am not good in grammar and sure review please I know that very less look for shounen Hollywood fanfics but still whoever sees please review this is my first fanfic and also reviews will encourage me to write my chapters. i was not getting any anime to write on and very less were there on this anime so I wrote one . Thanks for reading


End file.
